


Let's Go to the Lobby

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, G!P, Intersex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's been in love with Rachel forever, but afraid to act on it. Movie night at Kurt's takes the decision out of her hands and she finds out that perhaps she has more of a chance than she ever dreamed. g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Lobby

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/6369.html) for the [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=16293137#t16293137): minimal plot, explicit handjob, car!sex, implied intersex (penis + vagina), Faberry, g!p Quinn.

_Dead puppies..._

_Finn without a shirt on..._

_Mr. Schue making out with Coach Sylvester..._

_Fuck._

Nothing was working. Her underwear was soaked, and while that wasn’t a problem in and of itself, Quinn was certain Rachel would be able to feel the accompanying erect penis poking her in the ass. Quinn had tried to scoot back a bit further on the loveseat so their lower bodies had a bit of space, but there just wasn’t enough room, and _fuck_ who thought it would be a good idea to watch such a boring flick, giving her nothing interesting to focus on except for the gorgeous, petite girl stretched out in front of her? She knew it was a bad idea to come to movie night at Kurt’s; she’d told him “no” the first time he asked, but then he started playing dirty and sent Rachel to ask her and, well, she hadn’t been able to say “no” to the diva since kindergarten.

Rachel looked back at her with a frown and Quinn realised she’d actually growled out loud thinking of her supposed friend taking advantage of her one real weakness. The blonde smiled faintly and gestured at the big-screen TV with her chin, hoping Rachel would be distracted by the movie (no matter how unlikely that was – this film really was just a yawn-fest). Rachel rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the screen even as she wiggled closer to Quinn, grinding her sexy little ass against what was rapidly becoming a rather painful hard-on.

Quinn hissed in a deep breath, grabbing Rachel’s hip and gently pushing the girl away from her throbbing erection under the guise of settling more comfortably into the cushions. The diva huffed lightly and reached up to clasp Quinn’s hand, dragging it down to her stomach in a loose embrace as she shifted back against the blonde.

“Rachel?” Quinn whimper-whispered in the girl’s ear.

“Shh, watch the movie,” Rachel’s tone didn’t betray anything, but she continued subtly grinding against Quinn’s crotch.

Quinn glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to them; Brittany and Santana were predictably making out, curled up together in one of the recliner chairs, Tina and Mike their mirror image on the other side of the room. Kurt was leaning back into Blaine, taking up two-thirds of the full-sized couch, with Mercedes at the other end – Kurt and Mercedes were painting their nails and gossiping quietly, and Blaine seemed to be the only one actually _watching_ the movie. Confident that slight movements under the blanket covering her and Rachel wouldn’t be noticed, she began rubbing small circles on the diva’s soft abdomen, hips weakly thrusting against the girl’s grinding.

Rachel’s breathing picked up and she shivered lightly under the athlete’s ministrations. She’s known about the other girl’s unusual anatomy since a fateful sleepover shortly after they’d both hit puberty and the mortified blonde had awakened with very obvious morning wood, but she’d never thought the gorgeous, popular girl would want _her_ of all people. Feeling the athlete shifting restlessly behind her – and the subsequent brushes of a very hard penis against her bottom – had been quite a rush, and she wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip by. Entwining her fingers with their counterparts, she pulled the blonde’s hand lower, bringing it to rest on her bare thigh under her skirt.

Quinn’s breath hitched at the feeling of the smooth skin under her palm and she began stroking the girl’s silky thigh with feather-light touches. She felt a gush of wetness between her own thighs when her wandering fingers roamed high enough to _feel_ the heat radiating from the girl’s core. And then the diva reached back behind her to stroke the achingly hard cock through thin layers of cloth and Quinn nearly lost it.

“Fuck, Rachel,” the blonde’s voice was low and raspy, her breathing ragged in the diva’s ear. Rachel turned her head to look back at Quinn, locking her nearly black eyes with their burnished gold counterparts.

“Touch me Quinn, please,” the diva whispered almost desperately.

Quinn buried her face in the diva’s shoulder and her fingers wandered upwards again to brush against drenched cotton. Rachel’s small hand rubbed against Quinn’s straining member, mimicking the blonde’s movements between her legs. A sudden burst of giggles had Quinn looking frantically around the room, certain they’d been caught, but it was just Kurt and Mercedes giggling together over some random piece of gossip – Blaine was shushing them, Santana had stopped making out with Brittany long enough to shoot a glare at the magpies, and Mike and Tina hadn’t even seemed to notice the distraction. Reassured that they were as-yet unobserved, Quinn trailed her hand a little higher to slip beneath thin cotton panties.

“Yessss,” Rachel hissed quietly, squeezing Quinn’s cock in approval.

It was a bit of an odd angle, but just about any stimulation felt good right now and Quinn’s hips bucked uncontrollably into the diva’s hand. Her fingers delved deeper into searing wetness to slide across the girl’s slick clit. The silky fluid coated her fingertips and she couldn’t help but think about how good it would feel on her cock, gliding through the girl’s folds, piercing deep into the hot channel and – _oh, fuck_ – between her train of thought and the feeling of the fingers stroking her shaft, she couldn’t hold back and began to come in her pants, cock jerking and twitching as hot, viscous semen spread across her abdomen, soaking into her boyshorts and dark khakis.

Rachel felt the sudden burst of heat and the dampness beginning to seep through the fabric of the other girl’s clothes as curvaceous hips thrust hard into her. Knowing that she was responsible was a head rush and she quickly followed into orgasm under the circular presses of the athlete’s fingers on her engorged clit. She shuddered, shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her jaw, trying to hold still as waves of pleasure surged through her body. Quinn pulled the little brunette close, holding her tightly and nuzzling into her neck as they came down from their mutual high; she kinda didn’t care if they got caught now, she just wanted to revel in the feeling of sharing something so amazing with the girl.

Half an hour later, and the interminably long film was finally over, but Quinn was actually a bit sad to see it end – the end of the film meant a return to reality, and she had no idea what to expect from her – friend? Girlfriend? Lover? While the film had played on, she’d been able to bask in a post-orgasmic haze, but it was time to head home and she felt a bit uncertain about how Rachel would feel in the light of day (so to speak).

As everyone prepared to pack it in for the night, Quinn turned to Rachel only to find the girl staring at her, perfect teeth gently biting into her plump, kissable lip. Grasping hold of her courage – bolstered by the look in the diva’s eyes – Quinn decided to go for it.

“I could, um, give you a ride home? You know, so your dads don’t have to come get you?”

“That would be lovely, Quinn, thank you!” the diva’s face broke into a beaming smile and she looped her arm with the blonde’s, steering them toward the door. “Good night everyone! Kurt, thank you for a lovely evening, I hope we can all do this again soon!”

“Yeah, yeah, move it Streisand, I wants to get my baby home so’s I can get my mack on,” Santana griped behind them while Kurt smiled and waved.

Rachel huffed and dragged a smiling Quinn out the door to the red VW parked in front of the Hummels’. The pair drove in silence, casting sidelong glances at one another until Quinn pulled into the Berrys’ driveway. Taking a deep breath, she cut the engine and turned to the brunette only to have the girl practically attack her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Quinn whimpered and opened her mouth eagerly when Rachel’s tongue swiped hotly across her lips. Quick to take advantage, the diva’s tongue surged forward to entwine with its counterpart. The warm, wet muscle massaging hers was incredibly sensual and Quinn felt herself hardening again.

Reaching across to palm the semi-hard member, Rachel slid her hand up to snag one of Quinn’s belt loops and gently tugged, urging the girl to cross the console and join her on the passenger side. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but before long, the blonde was kneeling between golden thighs and fumbling for the seat lever. Getting the seat pushed back and reclined, Quinn stretched out above the smaller girl and leaned down for a sweet kiss. It didn’t stay sweet for long, and their earlier passion quickly returned, along with Quinn’s hard-on and the throbbing wetness between Rachel’s thighs.

Pushing the diva’s skirt up to nestle between her legs, Quinn rocked gently against her heated core, rigid member pressing into the girl’s protruding clit. Rachel moaned into their kiss, small hands grasping and kneading Quinn’s luscious buttocks, pressing the girl harder into her.

“Mm, Rachel,” Quinn broke off to pant against the girl’s neck. “Let me make love to you, please.”

“God, Quinn, I don’t – do you have a condom?” the brunette continued rocking up against the thick shaft pressing deliciously against her.

“Ugh, aren’t you – I thought you were on the pill from when you were with, with – him?”

“Quinn! That is entirely insufficient! The pill can have up to a 4% failure rate even when taken properly – which I do, of course – but I’m not willing to trust my future career as a Broadway starlet to a 96% chance!” the diva pulled her hips back into the seat, reducing the friction between their bodies and glaring indignantly at the blonde.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, forget I said anything, let’s just, I want, just – let me kiss you a while longer, I’m not – I’m not ready for tonight to be over.”

Rachel melted at the blonde’s words and the vulnerable look in her eyes. Smiling up at her, well, something-more-than-friend, she pulled Quinn into a deep kiss, sucking gently on the girl’s tongue. Quinn moaned into the diva’s mouth and slid her hands up under the girl’s shirt to thumb her hardened nipples. Her pants were growing uncomfortably tight and damp with a combination of renewed arousal and her earlier ejaculation. Removing her hands from the diva’s shirt to a whimper of protest from the other girl, Quinn unfastened her khakis and pushed her boyshorts down to release her slightly sticky cock.

“Quinn, what are you – I told you we can’t, and –“

“I know, I know, it’s just, you’re _so_ sexy, and, uh, my pants are kinda tight, so I had to, um, relieve some pressure,” Quinn flushed slightly, hoping the brunette would understand.

“Oh, well, that’s, um, that’s actually rather flattering,” Rachel licked her lips and looked down between them, eyes darkening at the sight of the straining member pointing up at her. She pulled the blonde into a sloppy kiss, thrusting her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Her small hand reached down to squeeze the hard shaft without any barrier of cloth between them for the first time and Quinn almost came into her hand right then.

“Fuck, Rachel, I’m gonna...,” Quinn panted. “Let me, let me touch you again at least.”

The diva nodded shyly and Quinn wasted no time dragging the girl’s underwear down her long, sexy legs. Caressing smooth thighs on the way back up, she moaned at the scent of the girl’s arousal and virtually fell into a kiss, tongue sweeping into the girl’s mouth while her hand crept between her legs. She teased around the diva’s entrance, collecting wetness on her fingertips and then slid higher to tease the swollen clit, pinching it between two fingers and stroking almost as if it were a small penis. Rachel broke their kiss to cry out, arching her back as her hips jerked uncontrollably at the touch.

“Oh my god, Quinn, yes, that’s... mmph, fuck, your fingers...”

Quinn smirked and moved to ravish the slender column of the diva’s throat, alternately biting and sucking, soothing the sting with hot swipes of her tongue. She replaced her fingers with her bare cock, stroking the weeping head along the girl’s clit, moaning at the feeling of the silky wetness coating her just as she’d imagined earlier.

“Rachel... Rachel... you feel so... fuck, I want you.”

“Quinn, no, not – not like this,” Rachel murmured, voice trembling.

Quinn shuddered and moved her hands to either side of the diva’s body to brace herself as she rutted the length of her cock through the girl’s wet folds. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of the hot, slick lips wrapped around her aching shaft. Rachel groaned; the long strokes put just the right pressure on her clit, and she wrapped her legs around the athlete’s waist to pull her closer while her hands played with the short hairs at the nape of the girl’s neck.

“God, Quinn, I wish...”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

Leaning on one hand to reach between them again, Quinn positioned the head of her cock at Rachel’s entrance, rubbing circles around the molten hole.

“You feel so good, I – I want to make you feel good,” Quinn’s voice was low and raspy. She pressed in to slightly part the diva’s swollen, inner lips, teasing just into her tight channel.

“Fuck, oh my god, Quinn, fuck – just, just do it, please,” Rachel was beyond caring, swept away by passion and the knowledge of how much the gorgeous athlete wanted her.

Quinn moaned and bent to kiss her as she pressed her hips forward, slowly sinking into the diva’s core. The feeling of the tight, wet walls parting for her aching cock was incredible and she had to pause and reach between them to squeeze the base of her cock tightly in an effort to stave off a premature orgasm. Finally burying herself deeply into the diva, Quinn broke their kiss to bury her face in the girl’s sweaty neck, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to come – the girl felt amazing, hot and wet, holding her cock in a silky-smooth grasp – she’d happily spend the rest of her life making love to this girl.

“Quinn, Quinn, please,” Rachel shifted restlessly, pressing her hips up against the blonde’s to create some friction and relieve the ache between her thighs. She’d never been filled like this before and she just wanted the girl to _move_.

The athlete began to move, slowly withdrawing to the tip and then pushing back in to the hilt where she rotated her hips in a slight circular movement to grind against the diva’s sensitised clit before pulling out to the tip again.

“Oh yes, oh fuck, Quinn – your cock,” Rachel moaned helplessly beneath her, clinging to the athlete’s strong, narrow shoulders, mouth falling open to pant little cries of pleasure as that thick cock slowly speared in and out of her. The ridge of the girl’s cockhead dragged along a patch of rough, spongy tissue inside that sent white-hot bolts straight to her tightening abdomen.

“Mmm, fuck, Rachel... you’re so wet, I, ungh... oh, fuck, I never knew how, mm, how good this would feel,” Quinn panted picking up the pace and shortening her strokes a bit.

“Quinn, oh! You...” Rachel couldn’t even speak; the girl’s pubic bone was bumping against her clit each time she pushed in, her cockhead still dragging against that spot inside. The realisation that she was the first for the sexy blonde that _everyone_ wanted had her walls beginning to contract around the thrusting shaft.

Quinn felt the slick channel begin to clamp down, the searing heat growing even hotter as the diva tumbled into her orgasm. The girl’s back arched and her body stiffened in Quinn’s arms, fingers clenching almost painfully into her shoulders.

“Rachel, nngh, fuck, you’re so... mm, so hot,” Quinn moaned as her orgasm bubbled up inside her. She thrust deeply a final time, buttocks tightening and cock jerking as she spilled herself into the diva’s core. When the first intense wave passed, she rocked slowly against the girl, practically sobbing her pleasure. Rachel clung to her; the liquid heat of the girl’s come filling her and the feeling of the spasming member moving deep inside prolonging her own pleasure.

Quinn slumped against the brunette, breathing heavily and shivering occasionally with little aftershocks. Rachel held her close, running her fingers through sweaty, blonde hair, loving the feeling of being so intimately connected to the girl.

“Thank you,” Quinn raised up, speaking softly as she stared into dark brown eyes. “Whatever happens tomorrow, I – I just want you to know how much this meant to me.”

The brunette smiled and pulled her down into a deep, tender kiss. Somehow Quinn knew she didn’t have to worry about tomorrow.


End file.
